


I won't Hurt You (Newsietober Day 21)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [12]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU, Prince!Race, Spot's dad is an asshole, based on Newsies live, prince!spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: When Race's kingdom gets taken over, he's presented as a gift to the son of his conqueror, but he doesn't expect the kindness he gets from the other boy.





	I won't Hurt You (Newsietober Day 21)

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, called Brooklyn and Manhattan. The king of Brooklyn was cruel and sadistic, severely punishing anyone who broke even the smallest law without trial, imposing ridiculously high taxes on everyone, forcing children into hard labor working in mines and building unnecessary monuments, and treating his servants like dirt. The king also had a son, who was nothing like him. He showed genuine concern for the common folk of the kingdom, as well as concern for other kingdoms, which was the last thing the king wanted. He declared war on the kingdom of Manhatten, and when he had conquered the kingdom, instead of having the prince executed like the king and queen, he had him stripped naked and put in chains, to serve as a present for Brooklyn’s prince. 

When the king returned, he presented his son with a set of keys and a crown and told him that there was another gift waiting in the princely chambers. Curious, the prince walked upstairs. There, chained to his bed by a collar around his neck, was a boy. The boy was beautiful, with soft, curly blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His pale skin was covered in grime and red lash marks from his rough treatment. The prince was livid. He stormed over to the boy, who flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the sting of the sword that was around the prince’s waist, but no pain came. Instead, he felt the collars and the shackles on his wrists fall away. He opened his eyes and looked up at the prince. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt ya,” The prince said. “My name’s Sean, but my friends call me Spot. I’m the crown prince of Brooklyn. Who are you?”

“I-I’m Antonio,” the boy stammered. “My friends call me Racetrack, or just Race. I’m-- or, I _ was _ the crown prince of Manhattan.”

“I’m nothin’ like my father,” spot assured him. “I won’t hurt ya, an’ I promise not to do anythin’ to ya that ya don’t like. Why don’t ya go take a bath while I find you some clothes?” Race nodded and went into the bathroom, thoroughly scrubbing the dust and grime off of his fair skin. When he got out of the tub, there was a neatly folded set of clothes on the counter by the sink, which Race put on. He went back into the prince’s bedroom. 

“You can sleep on the bed,” Spot told him. “I’ll take the couch.” he put a hand on Race’s shoulder. “I’m gonna help you get ya kingdom back, I promise,” he said.


End file.
